Love can make you do anything
by Mcrizzels
Summary: My version about how Hoyt came about. Jane and Maura's daughter comes back from the future to finish what she started and to save her parents before its too late. Timeline isn't going to be bang on but you'll catch the drift. T for now maybe go to an M.


Love can make you do anything.

**AN: So guys this starts in 2x10 with a few changes. It might be a bit complicated because I start halfway through the story but there will be flash back chapters but you'll get the hang of it.**

Chapter one - Rescued

Mason the guard and Hoyt had Maura and Jane cornered in the infirmary, There was no way out not with a dirty guard. It was going to be the end and everyone knew it.  
One minute Mason was walking towards them with a Taser and the next a gun goes off and he's falling to the ground dead. In walked Detective Jessica Robbins still pointing the gun at Hoyt. Hoyt turned to face Jess.

"I see we are joined by the third Detective Rizzoli." Hoyt said smiling at Jess.

"It's over Hoyt I'm going to end this once and for all, you know that." Jess said walking toward Hoyt.

"Wanna explain what's going on here?" Jane said.

"You didn't tell them did you." Hoyt laughed.

"They didn't need to know it would make things too complicated." Jess said now standing in front of Hoyt with her gun against his forehead.

"Tell us what?" Jane asked again.

"I'm surprised Dr Isles didn't notice it or maybe she has but thought it was impossible." Hoyt said turning his head towards Maura slowly.

"What is he talking about Maura?" Jane asked looking at Maura.

"Well at first I thought it was nothing until I noticed little things but I wasn't sure until I tested DNA but even then it still seems impossible." Maura replied.

"Maura you need to be a little more clearer." Jane said.

"Jessica's DNA matches our DNA, which means she's our daughter." Maura said looking at Jess.

"Maura we don't have a kid." Jane said looking at Jess.

"Oh but you do Janie, This is not Detective Jessica Robbins this is Detective Jessica Rizzoli. She's your daughter from the future." Hoyt said.

"That's impossible." Jane said.

"No think about it all the times she knew something was going to happen before it did. The times she saved yours and Dr Isles' lives. How could she know things that haven't happened?" Hoyt asked.

"Your trying to tell me That she is from the future." Jane replied.

"So am I that's why she's here to catch me and stop me from killing you. I knew how to get away with murder, predict your next move before you did." Hoyt said.

"Jane he's right if you think about it, believe it or not it makes sense. Taking in all the facts and putting all the pieces together plus his face shoes now sign of lying." Maura said.

"So your our Daughter?" Jane asked pointing at Jess.

"Yes I am and you should leave this room while you have the chance. I can't let you see what happens next." Jess said.

"What happens next?" Maura asked.

"She's going to kill me, but she wasn't told to do that was you. No your meant to take me back but your not going to." Hoyt said as he looked Jess in the eyes.

"She wont kill you. Will you?" Maura asked looking at Jess.

"I'm sorry I can't watch you die not again, I wont let it happen." Jess said looking at Maura.

"You can't kill him you need to let the justice system do there job." Jane said.

"He's not from your time it's out of your jurisdiction, I'm sorry." Jess said.

"Since she hasn't told you anything let me fill in the blanks for you. This is not the first time we've met is it Jess? No she's been chasing me for 10 years ever since I killed her parents, Jane Rizzoli-Isles and Maura Rizzoli-Isles." Hoyt said.

"Wait you were 14 when we died?" Jane asked.

"Oh yes, I tied her up and made her watch me do the most horrible thing to while you were both dead and alive. Then I left her with something else she would never forget." Hoyt said smiling at the memory.

"Your scar he did that to you?" Maura asked tearing up.

"And I enjoyed it very much the whole thing really." Hoyt said smiling.

"Shut up Hoyt I will not play your sick games." Jess said.

"Oh were not playing games, I'm going to make you watch your parents die again." Hoyt said.

"SHUT UP!" Jess said pistol whipping Hoyt around the face and he went to the floor.

Hoyt got up and had blood down his face he smiled and threw a scalpel at Jess. The scalpel sliced Jess hands causing her to drop her gun, Hoyt lunged towards her and tried to slice her with his scalpel. Jane tried to help but Maura held her back.

"We can't interfere, we could make it even worse." Maura said keeping her grip tight on Jane.

Maura and Jane watched in horror as Jess and Hoyt fought, Jess was doing well she punched Hoyt and round house kicked him in the face. he stumbled back but lunged forward again with his scalpel this time not missing his target, he plunged the scalpel straight into Jess' stomach. Everything felt like it was in slow motion.  
Maura screamed and Jane held her close, Hoyt left jess and walked towards Jane and Maura. What happened next nobody could prepare for, Hoyt stood in front of Jane and Maura ready to strike when suddenly half a scalpel stuck out of his chest. His smile disappeared and he realised that Jess had actually killed him, Hoyt fell to the floor dead. Jane and Maura stood up and looked at Jess she had thrown the scalpel. Jess had tears in her eyes and smiled to her parents before leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor. Both Jane and Maura rushed over to her.

"We've got to get you to a hospital." Maura said.

"I'll be fine as long as your both still alive." Jess said.

"You went though all that trouble just to save us." Jane said.

"Your my parents, if you still don't believe it's fine but know that you were great parents." Jess said.

"I'm sorry about all that you went through, for everything you've suffered." Maura said.

"It was all worth it just to see you again, I'd do it all again if I had too." Jess said.

"You have a lot of balls to do what you've done." Jane said.

"I'll do you one better I can take to a few points in time you'll like." Jess said.

"I'm going to get help." Jane said rushing to got help.

"Everything will be ok." Maura said putting pressure on Jess' wound.

**AN: So let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
